You Can't Hurry Love
by pinkpower
Summary: A contest entry. So, it's from my perspective about Brick, Blossom, and maybe romance in general. Don't be afraid to read it! I promise you'll like it. Read and review. Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: None of the original characters belong to me, but since I am Jenna, I belong to myself…? **

Hi, I'm Jenna. You don't know me, because I'm not the one with the show. Even if I did have an entire twenty something minutes dedicated to me, I probably wouldn't entertain you much. My life is way too boring and all I ever do is wish that I could be somebody else- somebody who has adventures everyday. That's why we have the Powerpuff Girls. That's the real story you want to read, right? I thought so. Well, you might as well look for something else to read, because this story is about me and how I want to be one of them.

I never quite understood why everybody thought the Powerpuff Girls were so special. Sure, they had super powers and were the most beautiful girls in the entire district, but was there anything else? Okay, so I might just be a little jealous. I mean, how couldn't you be? They save the world and get all the cute guys? They are like goddesses. I wish I had super powers like they did. Sadly, I'm just a normal teenaged girl who is attracted to Blossom's boyfriend, Brick Jojo.

My best friend, Mariah, says that I have no chance with him, and yes, I totally agree with her. Why you ask? Well, have you not seen the way how Brick looks at Blossom? It's so obvious that those two are going to end up together. No matter how much I want them to break-up, I won't get my wish. And, maybe my heart's desire is a little too evil. I don't wish any harm to Blossom. Besides, for all I know, I could get kidnapped for whatever reason, and then I'll Blossom and her sisters to bail me out. Blossom is nicer than me, prettier than me, and probably even nicer. Why wouldn't Brick love her?

Brick, on the other hand, isn't so perfect. He's always trashing up the city of Townsville and shouting out in class. He's quite the juvenile delinquent. So, naturally, I'd be attracted to him. I don't what's wrong with me. I'm just into the bad boys. Every girl will say that they want a nice guy, but that's not true. Truthfully, if they wanted a nice guy, we'd be dating the geek next door, so there's your proof. We wanted a guy that knows how to ride some sort of motorcycle and can play a guitar. Do you want an example? Okay, I'll give you one. Do you remember hearing the story of the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Guess who Esmeralda ends up with? I can tell you that it's not the bell ringer with the hunch. No, it's the Han Solo wannabe with his stupid horse. Brick is a bad boy, which means he's something a girl would want.

Brick is a nice guy when he wants to be. Often, I'll see him helping an old lady across the street. Of course, it's all to impress Blossom. Ever since he started dating her, Brick has been focused on nothing but that goody- good. So, yes, I'm envious. He's trying so hard to turn over a new leaf. I think it's sweet. It's good to know that Brick has a sense of chivalry. You don't see that a lot nowadays with those everyday, pretty boys. Not that I mind looking at the pretty boys, but Brick is just so easy to fall in love with. I blame Mo Jojo for creating him since he's the one who made Brick in the first place.

So, Blossom can do no wrong. That's not fair, she's not really human. She was made from chemicalsand other science stuff. Me? I was made from parents. Therefore, I am human. I can make a few mistakes, and maybe be sorry for them later.

And, you know, that girl reads a lot. It's not that I look down on reading or anything, it's just that it seems like she's knowledge hungry. She's looking to gain wisdom and the brains of Albert Einstein. I read a lot, too, but I do it just for fun. I like reading romance novels with happy endings or a nice western where the girl has fallen in love with a cowboy, and by the end of the story they'd ride of into the sunset on his noble steed. Corny, I know, but I've been told that I have a good sense of romance. You can blame my Mom for making me watch hours of those black and white movies, where the guy as always got the girl in the end. It just happens that I like reading about romance more. Reading for fun is just as innocent as reading for knowledge hungry super heroes.

Back to Brick, I think it's sweet that one day he'll marry Blossom. Those two are destined to be together, and I wish nothing but the best for them. If you're expecting me to say something mean about them ending up together, you won't see it. A few minor opinions, but no bashing. I'm not that kind of person. Hopefully, my own destiny will lead me to the one person that I'm meant for. But wouldn't it suck if I've already met my soul mate and I just didn't know it? It would be like the whole Louis Lane and Clark Kent thing.

Brick and Blossom have that typical bad boy and good girl relationship. They hate each other, the fall in love, and finally they end up together. I mean, it's not that hard to figure it out. I'm not sure if it was love at first sight, but like with every practical love story, it takes time to see what you feel about the person. I'm not saying that love at first sight is impossible, but when you give love time rather than just jumping in the deep end, you less likely to drown. Are you following what I'm saying? Strong relationships take time and I'm pretty sure that Blossom knows that. Hence, why Brick and Blossom are going to die together. There's not much of a mystery there.

Do yourself a favor and don't go thinking I'm one of those pathetic girls who have never had a boyfriend before in her life. If you're thinking, you're sadly mistaken. I have ten guys a day coming up to me asking me out without so much as asking for my name. Ugh! Some of these guys can be so dense, and yet, I'll give the occasional yes. Sometimes I think that the guy that I'm looking for doesn't even exist, or maybe I just have one too many expectations. I want this guy to be funny, nice, sweet, caring, nice, and you guessed it, I want him to be a bad boy with a heart of gold.

Coming to the here and now, Brick is leaning against a blue locker right by Blossom's. I know that he's complimenting her, because she's no blushing for just any random reason. I watch, I'm jealous; I have a bad feel in the pit of my stomach. I'm capable of feeling emotion; a minor human flaw. So, sue me. They kiss, and my heart melts for them. They are truly sweet together, but I still frown at the sight. It's not that I'm really _that_ jealous, it's just that I wish I could have somebody who cares about me the way Brick cares about for Blossom. My heart aches to feel that kind of unstoppable love, but alas, maybe that kind of love wasn't meant for me.

And, to add to my sadness, I hear the song, "You Can't Hurry Love," by Diana Ross and the Supremes. Hahaha! God can be so cruel. Opening my locker, I start to sing along with the song.

" _I need love, love to easy my mind._

_I need to find, find someone to call me mine._

_But Momma said_

_You can't hurry love_

_No, you'll just have to wait"_

Damn that song!

Finally, the warning bell rings and I close my locker. I start rushing down the halls to get to my class and being the klutz that I am, I just have to trip over somebody's foot. "Oomph!"

I fall flat on my chest. I groan as I feel somebody helping me up. It's a guy and he's laughing. Jerk! "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" I ask, offended. I get up quickly, gathering my things. My eyes finally meet his and I'm instantly attracted to a pair of strange blueish, grayish eyes. "Then again, maybe I should just watch where I'm going."

He smiled at me. "I guess I'll see you around then. I'm Tyler."

"I'm Jenna." Dammit! I'm blushing. Dammit! I turned around as quickly as possible and I walk away from the scene as he and his friends laugh about at what an idiot I am. There you go, Jenna. You just had to go and make yourself look like a fool.

I stopped, looking at Blossom at Brick, again. I sigh. I look back at Tyler and wonder if maybe he could be the one. Love at first sight? Puh! What a joke! But if Blossom and Brick could find each other so early in life, maybe I could, too. And maybe, just maybe, there was an angel smiling down on me today.


End file.
